


a little bit clearer now

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, hints of complicated relationship to birthdays, it's projection city folx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: The cake is in the oven, with around 10 minutes remaining on the timer. He’s cleaned the kitchen, watered Martin’s plants, made sure that no dishes remained to take Martin’s attention. Tim’s thought about cake arrangement; has memorised the frosting recipe, has decided to write a terrible joke onto the cake (why he can’t come up with one at this very moment has not been analysed), he’s even brought a flyer for his favourite curry spot to make sure they could grab dinner as well. Everything seems to be working out smoothly.the one where tim bakes a birthday cake for martin
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	a little bit clearer now

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me this is a) self-indulgence in its purest form and b) projection city extraordinaire. i wanted some cake related fluff so i wrote it! and since it's still my birthday, i decided i might as well post it :D hope you enjoy! 
> 
> title from "waking up slow" by gabrielle aplin

Tim is about 90% sure that he’s done everything right.   
  
The cake is in the oven, with around 10 minutes remaining on the timer. He’s cleaned the kitchen, watered Martin’s plants, made sure that no dishes remained to take Martin’s attention. Tim’s thought about cake arrangement; has memorised the frosting recipe, has decided to write a terrible joke onto the cake (why he can’t come up with one at this very moment has not been analysed), he’s even brought a flyer for his favourite curry spot to make sure they could grab dinner as well. Everything seems to be working out smoothly.   
  
The remaining 10% are filled with anxiety Tim didn’t even know he could muster until today. He is all too aware of the number of times he’s checked his phone, staring at the minutes ticking by. Martin shouldn’t be home for another 30 minutes by his calculations. Tim can’t decide how anxious to be about his calculations being off.   
  
He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. It’s going to be fine, he tells himself. It’s Martin. The what-if scenarios restart their loop and Tim curses. He crouches down to stare at the cake for the seventh time since he finished cleaning up. “Come on,” he whispers and glares at the timer. “We’re on a schedule, here.”   
  
It takes another run-through of his mental checklist, another wander around Martin’s flat and _another_ staring contest with first the bathroom mirror and then the timer for the cake to be done. Tim briefly contemplates the pros and cons of setting it to cool at the open window and sets the cooling rack down on the window sill. He’ll be here to keep an eye on it. He grabs the frosting ingredients and gently knocks his head into the cupboard in front of him. He still hasn’t thought of what to write. The tube of blue food colouring sits next to the bowl of frosting and judges him.   
  
It really shouldn’t be this hard, Tim thinks as he mashes cream cheese into the bowl. He’s joked plenty with Martin, he’s made him blush beautifully so many times. Yet here he is, and nothing seems to fit.   
  
His phone vibrates on the counter and Tim jumps, glancing over to see a text from Martin. _Shit._ He taps it.   
  
“you said to text you when i’m home. just got off the tube. please don’t feel obligated to hang out tonight?”   
  
Tim curses and taps the cake. The breeze from the window seems to have cooled it down enough and Tim thanks all gods out there as he starts frosting it with haste.   
  
By the time he hears steps outside the door he just has time to scowl at the shaky blue heart atop the cake before he hears Martin fumbling with his keys. Tim sprints to the couch and throws himself onto it just in time for Martin to push open the door and give a yelp.   
  
“Oh hey!” Tim greets at the same time as Martin lets out a “Christ, Tim!”. Tim can’t hide the grin on his face.   
  
“What- how did you get in?” Martin asks, closing the door behind himself. Tim gets up from the couch and stretches, entirely for show.   
  
“You gave me a spare, remember?”   
  
“Oh! I- well. I thought you’d use it for emergencies- oh god did something happen?” Martin’s eyes start scanning Tim and the apartment with sharp worry and Tim rushes to reassure him.   
  
“Everything’s fine! This- I.” Tim stops himself, starts over. “Happy birthday!”   
  
Martin freezes, his eyes wide and mouth open. “O-oh.” He swallows. “Uh. Didn’t think anybody knew.”   
  
“I have my sources.” Tim thinks back to a brightly flushed, very drunk Martin insisting on having to move his birthday into spring so he could hope to get some warmth. He carefully moves the memory aside. “I thought we could hang out? Celebrate you a little bit.” He smiles and Martin coughs, looking away.   
  
“I- you didn’t have to-”   
  
“I wanted to,” Tim interrupts, all too familiar with Martin’s spirals at this point. “I want to be here, hang out with my- you.” He winces. They haven’t had that particular talk yet.   
  
Martin looks back at him and Tim smiles at the blush spreading across his face. “Okay,” Martin responds quietly, eyes shining slightly. “Thank you, Tim.”   
  
“You’re very welcome. Now, may I deliver a birthday hug and then a gift?”   
  
Martin gives a watery laugh. “You may,” he responds and puts down his backpack. Tim doesn’t wait another second to wrap his arms around him. Martin hides his face in Tim’s shirt and clings.   
  
They stay like this for a few beats, before Martin shifts slightly. “What’s the gift?”   
  
“Well, I can hardly tell you. It’s a surprise!” Tim pulls away, not before pressing a fleeting kiss to Martin’s cheek. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He grabs Martin’s hand and pulls him the few steps to the kitchen. Martin’s fingers gently slot between his and Tim fights down a triumphant noise.   
  
“Oh, Tim.” Martin stops in the doorframe, eyes wide and focused on the cake atop the counter.   
  
“It’s carrot cake,” Tim says, suddenly anxious all over again. “Sasha said you liked it?” His voice cracks slightly and he curses himself.   
  
Martin nods slowly. “I-” He swallows and looks back at Tim. Tim’s anxiety rapidly flips over into worry when he sees that Martin is starting to cry.   
  
“Hey, hey. I swear it’s good, I tried the recipe like- three times to make sure.” The joke lands flat and Tim pulls Martin into another hug, heart pounding wildly. “Sh, you’re okay.”   
  
“Sorry,” Martin babbles, wiping at his eyes. “I just- God, I can’t remember ever having a birthday cake?” His voice is high, unsure and fragile.  
  
Tim hugs him tighter. “Well. You have one now.”   
  
Martin nods. His hands settle at the small of Tim’s back and his forehead finds Tim’s. “Yeah.” His eyes flick over Tim’s face, back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. Tim smiles.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
Martin’s face flushes and he coughs, pulling away. “Sorry, I-”   
  
Tim doesn’t let go, moves closer again. Martin looks back at him with bright eyes. “I don’t mind this,” Tim reassures, not for the first time since they started- whatever they are. “The opposite of mind, honestly.”   
  
Martin’s face splits with a smile, his cheeks bright red. “Me neither.”   
  
“I’m glad,” Tim says and kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://extinctioniscoming.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter). please come talk to me about soft shit, i crave it deeply.


End file.
